


She's a lot of trouble and a Louboutin bag

by NoxCounterspell



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bitney - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: Well, shit. This girl has ‘problem’ written across her perfect angelic face, and here she is, considering to give in. She intently looks into the girl’s eyes, and she could not deny the whole situation is becoming too much of a turn on for her.“Fuck it.” Bianca grunts, as she leans all the way forward, crashing her lips against Courtney’s.What’s the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm NoxCounterspell, known as Nox on Tumblr. So I’m obsessed with Lesbian Bitney and I gave in to the need of writing a fic about it. Thanks to @veronicasanders for agreeing to be my beta, she is a wonderful and sweet person with tons of patience.  
> Basically this is based on a promt, ’Imagine Person A leaning in to kiss Person B, who becomes flustered and quickly covers A’s mouth with their hand. Bonus: A then licks the palm of B’s hand’. Things got out of control and this became a multichapter. The title was inspired by a a text the girl that broke my heart sent to me about a year ago, saying that maybe I was right to say she was ‘99 problems with a cute bag.’

Tapping her fingers over the counter as she waited for her Fireball shot, Bianca tossed her auburn curls once again over her shoulder, huffing in annoyance. _What in Satan’s sake was she doing in that club?_

For starters, it was a very crowded gay bar, all very new and very popular. Although it was great for Willam and Danny (the co-authors of this utter dismay) who were practically drowning in between fags all too hormonal and horny and drooling over their angelic faces, for her it wasn't all that great. _Girls who liked girls_ did not hang out that much in gay bars in WeHo. Why such a hard line was drawn in between dick-suckers and pussy-eaters was beyond her, but she guessed that was just the way it was, and she was fine rolling with it. But, that was beyond her trail of thoughts. The point was that lesbians don't hang around that much there and she was _sulking,_ watching her two best friends getting their way so easily with lots of possible tricks, and she being the epitome of a cockblocker.

There was also the fact that, maybe, _and just maybe_ , she was starting to feel too old for this kind of shit. Meanwhile her two idiot friends were barely twenty five years old, she was about to hit her thirty second birthday. She had two dogs who were her babies, a steady job as a costume designer for TV and indie movies, a side gig as a host at Mickey’s. She had an apartment all to herself, bills to pay, shit to do. She was a fucking _adult_ and maybe she was just pulling the strings of her youth far too much. She was responsible and a perfect professional, she just happened to like drinking a little bit too much like to turn down an open bar. Besides, Tweedle Gay and Tweedle Gayer were light drinkers, and she was kind of their older sister who watched them out as they were… _fagging out_.

As her thoughts spun in an awful turmoil of bickering, hate and resignation, her drink and tab were set before her. She swiftly took the pen and signed the receipt, then proceeded to gulp down her drink. As a proud woman from New Orleans, she knew how to hold her liquor. She made a sign to the bartender, a bald man named Santino, to bring her a beer. The man smirked a bit, raising a brow, his eyes glimmering, but Bianca’s nasty look made him step back a bit and and understand there was no game there.

After paying again and frowning once again to the bartender, she took her bag and drink and moved across the crowded place, looking somewhere to settle down until Willam and Danny either looked out for her to head home or gave her a green light to take an Uber by herself. She pushed around some kids (that didn’t look a day over _14_ ) and managed to get to the opposite side of the place, where some booths were placed for people to chill a little. Almost by miracle, one of the further away seats was empty, and she rushed a bit in her elegant Gucci pumps to take the whole booth to herself.

She placed her beer and bag over the table, running her hand over her hair once again. She sipped lazily at her drink, eyes dancing with the lights, scanning the bodies on the dance floor. Sighing, she remembered a time when she was younger, a curvy, cute 18 year-old girl from New Orleans, tired of the regular life she’d had and looking for a real challenge. The Big City turned out to be everything she wanted, and even more. A place to experiment and learn, discover and conquer. It was a place for survivors, and that was exactly what Bianca was. She had been raised by wolves, so there was no shit she could not put together out of pure will. The same applied as she had moved to WeHo a couple of years back.

 _Making a fucking plan and working on it every single day_. Sticking to that idea made her life simple, it was a way to stay organized and avoid disaster, letting people who was around to be the boss.

(It didn’t mean it wasn’t a little bit boring sometimes, or that she completely loved it, but she could praise that motto as a way of solving her shit, and God knew it was something these day kids lacked.)

_

As the two Long Island Iced Tea were handed to them, Alaska shot Courtney a devious smirk. This was the second round they got for free thanks to the _Aussie Charm_ the smaller blonde had. Courtney flipped her hair, winking to the butch on the other side of the bar, who made a _V_ sign with their fingers, tongue popping out of their mouth. The aussie turned around and made a face towards Alaska, clearly indicating she was not interested.

“They are not that bad”, Alaska slurred, after sipping on her straw.

“Not what I'm looking for today, though”, Courtney just answered, shrugging, “but if Sharon gets here before I get something better, I think they’ll have to do.”

“You know, we are always open to a threesome” Alaska smiled, remembering a few comments her punk girlfriend had made about Courtney.

“Don’t be rubbish, you know I like to be the center of attention”, she half laughed.

“You are so much of an attention whore.”

“Of course, it would be a waste not to.”

She smiled sheepishly and Alaska rolled her eyes, the latter fixing her hair and sipping her drink as she watched Courtney get into action. Catching a trick on WeHo was not that hard, if you knew _how to look._

The aussie turned around, leaning over the board on her elbows, showing her slender figure. She was really on a hunt today. Being someone that labeled herself as _sexual,_ neither gender nor sexuality were something she was too worried about when looking for a hook up. She has bent men, women and everything in between to her will, out of pure looks and hypnotizing personality. Being twenty three, living the life at it’s fullest was her main concern, and right now, a great night of _sex_ was what her gut screamed out for.

She caught one by one the glimpses of everyone on the club staring at her. She tried not to smile as she discovered a couple of gay guys furiously talking to each other, pointing at her. However, that wasn’t exactly what she was looking for today.

She wanted a challenge, someone different, someone who made her beg, something bone thrilling…

There were times she felt like she could not connect with her life longer than five minutes at a time, making her ache for something that rooted her with the fact she _was alive_ . She suspected that perhaps, as her live had always been _easy-ish_ , there was no adrenaline just walking by it. Ever since she moved out of her parents home, and started caring on her own, she’d find it easy to get gigs here and there as a model, and stupid little jobs that paid the rent, just by resting on pretty and playing a little dumb. She wasn’t exactly a hot mess, but Goodness knew she was a kid without a plan, hoping to get by achieving everything she wanted out of pure luck.

As she turned on her heels, she stopped midway at someone who called her attention eye.  She was maybe on their early thirties, sitting by herself in a booth. Thick hair that was long and curly, pulled back with a hairband, with just some straightened bangs touching the arches of the brows, a thick layer of dark eyeshadows and plum lipstick that looked stunning against what seemed to be a natural tan, a black dress on, fitted perfectly to the body, a halter cut perfectly accentuating an ample bosom. As the woman was seated, she could not see the length of the dress, but somehow she was sure it was short enough to show what had to be a killer set of hips and legs.

With a beer on a hand and nothing else for company, she looked bored as fuck, and maybe a bit out of place, surrounded by a bunch of kids dancing and grinding.

Of course, that was exactly what Courtney wanted. The complete opposite of her.

She might as well be gaping at her, as Alaska place her head over her friend’s shoulder.

“Earth to Court! Who are you looking at?”, she purred, trying to find the right angle to look.

Courtney took Alaska’s chin on her hands and tilted her head, so she was looking straight away to the Aussie’s current spot of attention.

“Oh shit, she's cute. She looks like a classy cougar.”

“She doesn’t look _that_ old.”

“She has a Gucci handbag over the table, and I bet she is wearing matching shoes. That screams adult to me, even with perfect skin. And she is on a 18+ night bar, therefore, cougar.”

“This is a Louboutin bag, and I don’t scream adult. And we are not exactly 18 anymore, and we are not cougars.”

“You skipped a month rent to buy that bag, that screams _stupid_. Besides, speak for yourself, I’d be happy to have young and fresh blood to join Needles and me”.

Alaska oomphed as Courtney’s elbow connected with her side, the aussie making a pout noise and turning her eyes again to the woman. Much to her utter surprise, the woman had her gaze fixed on her. _Game on,_ Courtney thought, tonguing her straw. If there was something Courtney knew how to do, it was how to do sexy.

“What up, bitches?” Sharon, Alaska's girlfriend called as sh arrived, wrapping her arms around Alaska from behind.

Alaska squealed in delight at the touch, bouncing on the ball of her feet and turning to kiss her. Sharon smirked and returned the kiss, bumping Alaska’s nose with hers, earning another giggle. She kept and arm at the tall blonde’s waist, and turned to Courtney to say hi. As she saw how the girl was doing some serious fuck me eyes at someone, she tried to see who was she trying to catch.

“Right there, the classy woman seated alone,” Alaska pointed, as she saw her girlfriend’s brows furrow on concentration.

“The busty one? Not bad,” Sharon said, lower lip curling out, nodding in approval, “go get her Court, she seems like a real cradle-robber.”

“I’m not a child, Sharon.” Courtney huffed in annoyance, not breaking eye contact. However, the woman turned her gaze away, making the aussie curse.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Alaska asked, absentmindedly playing with the ends of Sharon’s bob.

“I’d rather have her come for me, pun not intended.”

“What? Miss I’m-so-over-this-bullshit over there? As if she is gonna stand off her mature ass.”

Courtney took a long swig of her drink, dropping the straw back to the glass, avoiding making any comments. For some reason, Sharon was getting on her nerves today as she talked about the woman she wanted for a trick. She planted her drink on the edge of the bar, and teased a bit the long waves of her blonde hair. “See you around, Lasky”, was everything she said and without missing a bit, she took her bag and walk into the crowd, making her way to her target.

_

Really, it would have been impossible not see her. Blond bombshell in a silver, glittery dress on the middle of the room? _No way one wouldn't notice_.

She was chatting with a taller blond girl, that sported a messy bun on the top of her hair and a red dress. She was pretty, but Bianca was obsessed with her friend.

The girl seemed to be looking for someone over the place, and quickly Bianca turned her eyes away. Last thing she needed was Young Baby Jane finding a Joan Crawford-inspired woman gawking at her. Besides, she surely was looking for a partner or a trick.

Someone that definitely was _not her_.

Curiosity got the best of her and she raised her eyes again, just to pick on what was the girl doing. She felt her stomach churn at the sight of the young blond looking straight at her. She blinked rapidly, completely shocked. What the hell?

The green-eyed blonde kept watching her. Bianca shifted a bit in her booth, trying to glue her eyes on her nails. That kid was making her feel real uncomfortable, but she wasn’t sure why. The glimpse in her eyes and the way she sucked at the straw of her cocktail were a bit too… _lascivious_.

Shaking her head a bit, she groaned. Of course, that wasn’t it. _It couldn’t be it_. Why would that kid be interested in flirting with her?

Groaning to herself for being this weak, Bianca tried to subtlety look at the beautiful girl again.

The fact she was out of her league didn’t mean she couldn’t watch her, right?

To her surprise, however, as she lifted her head a bit and look through her lashes, she discovered the girl was gone. The taller blonde was still there, with a spooky looking girl with a black slim dress and bright blue hair cut in a bob. She might have been paranoid, but she suspected the girls were kind of chit chatting about her? She shook her head. She was losing it, or maybe the beer had been a bad idea.

She pulled out her phone, looking for any messages from Willam or Danny. The sound of a slight slam on the table made her snap her head up.

“What the fuck!?” She yelped, looking up, mouth hanging open.

“Well, G’evening to you too.”, Courtney greeted.

This was _not_ happening.

The blonde slide gracefully onto the booth, right next to Bianca. Not so accidentally, she made her glittery stiletto run down the other woman’s calf, a small smile reaching her lips, fire lighting up her eyes.

“What the- who are you?”, Bianca blurted, shying a bit at the unexpected contact.

“My name is Courtney. What’s yours?

“Nothing of your damn business, girl.”

“Mmmh, that’s nice, but is there something shorter I can call you by?”

“...Bianca.” The older woman said, on despite of herself.

“That has a lovely sound to it,” Courtney said, leaning a bit, her arms resting over the table, pushing a bit together her small breasts.

Bianca swallowed hard. She was not a young girl, she has long ago learned how to read people while flirting, and this girl was not playing innocent.

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked, bluntly, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, looking in the eyes to the girl.  

“I’m trying to get you to fuck me, basically. Maybe get you to buy me another drink if you are kind enough.” She winked.

Before she could catch herself, Bianca asked, “what are you drinking?”

“Long Island Iced Tea, but I feel like drinking something a bit different, maybe a bit fancier?”

“By fancy you mean stronger? I’m sure you wouldn’t like to sober up right now and find this is a really bad idea.”

“I'm sober enough to know I find you very attractive. So no, I don't think I'd change my mind about the idea that I want to have sex with you.”

For some reason, Bianca was extremely fascinated with the way this girl has no problem speaking her exact thoughts. Making a sign with her hand, a skinny boy rushed to the table.

“Bring two _Dry bone martinis_ kid, real quick.”

The boy nods and rushes out, while Courtney grins at Bianca.

“You trying to get me wasted?” she asks, delighted.

“More like saying fuck it, this can’t be worst than seating here by myself.”

_

Courtney is not quite sure how, but they have spent a couple of hours  _talking_. She knows by now Bianca is half cuban, and that she lived in New Orleans. The aussie explained the origin of her accent, and that she is currently taking jobs here and there while she tries to jumpstart her career as a singer. At this, Bianca laughs, saying something about these fucking kids and their dreams of being rock stars and instead of feeling offended, she is laughing along as well.

She is completely conscious as well that she has been switching her gaze from the older woman’s eyes, to her lips, to her ample bosom and back again. She is feeling very attracted to her, the pit of her stomach fluttering in a warm sensation every time the woman says something snarky or give her a dimpled smile.

The fact that Bianca also seems to relax into the whole situation is very satisfying. It might have been the few drinks they had, or maybe she was starting to like her, but she had dropped a bit of her defensive sass. Her eyes are starting to glimmer at every lame joke Courtney puts on the table, her hands getting a bit restless as if she wasn't quite sure what to do with them. The aussie tries hard not to think about how the amount of accidental touches from the older woman’s ends are increasing, or how her skin feels on fire anywhere Bianca touches.

The idea of fucking this woman is becoming unbearable, though she isn’t sure about why anymore.

“Gimme a pash.”

“A pash? _What’s that_?”

“Oh, right”, she smiles, her eyes half lidded, watching how she seems to blush a bit at the gesture, “You are a complete Seppo. Here, let me show you…”

Courtney leans in slowly, her eyes twinkling as they focus on the other woman’s lips. She lets her eyes dance then again to the other woman’s eyes, gaze fixed with lust. Rendered speechless for the first time in her life, Bianca doesn’t know what to do. Here she is, a few minutes ago sulking about everything and anything, and now this blonde bombshell of a _minx_ was going full to kiss her. To. Kiss. Her. They’ve known each other for less than a day, and beyond any possibility, _this was happening_.

To say she _panics_ is to say the _least_.

This was not what she had foreseen for the night. Her rational mind tells her to get out of the situation (this had been going on her mind since she first saw Courtney), but her body is frozen, debating in between desires and logic. The blonde takes this as her cue to close the distance between them, and Bianca’s mind goes blank, so she does the first thing that occurs to her: she covers Courtney’s mouth with her hand.

At first, Courtney seems flabbergasted, eyes comically opening. In a split second, however, it’s Bianca who looks like a cartoon, eyes wide at the feeling of the Aussie’s ends of her lips curling and parting a little bit. Next thing she knows, Courtney licks the palm of her hand.

“The fuck are you doing bitch!?” Bianca screeches, taking her hand off the blond’s mouth, the latter smiling devilishly.

“I could ask you the same thing. Wasn’t the most polite way to turn down a kiss.”

“You were gonna kiss me! Out of the blue!”

“You asked what a pash was. I was going to show you, silly.”

Bianca blinks rapidly, watching how the girl regains her cool, bringing the game back to her yard.

“You are bat shit crazy, right?”

“Maybe. Would it be a bad thing?”

Well, shit. This girl has ‘problem’ written across her perfect angelic face, and here she is, considering to give in. She intently looks into the girl’s eyes, and she could not deny the whole situation is becoming too much of a turn on for her.

“Fuck it.” Bianca grunts, as she leans all the way forward, crashing her lips against Courtney’s.

What’s the worst that _could_ happen?


	2. Just because it happened once it doesn’t mean it’ll happen again… right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Txt from C: See you around, sexy. Xoxo, -C.
> 
> What the- How the fuck did she got her number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new chapter, for the people asking on my ask box on tumblr, yes, I'm finally continuing this story and ending it! So hang on cause this is going to be a fun ride, at least for me!

Bianca can barely keep her mind out of the foggy sensation Courtney’s breath, lips and tongue produce as they make contact with her skin. Silky hands tugging on the edge of the brunette’s dress neck, sloppy kisses being placed over the fabric on her upper chest, pulse joint and lips. Fuck, shit, _fuck_ . Bianca is biting her tongue hard, not to let any sound out of her mouth. In on a whirlwind of kisses, gropes and gasps, they travel on an uber that’s taking forever to get to Courtney’s (who seemed to live barely 5 minutes away from the club) and it’s really taking everything in Bianca not to start stripping both of them on the back seat of the car. If anyone had asked Bianca, Courtney seemed like a bicurious-beersexual kind of girl. _A pillow princess_ is you tried to look very hard into it. However, even though enthusiasm sometimes compensates the lack of experience, this kid definitely _knows_ what she's doing.  

The older woman can’t fight the thought at the back of her mind that really, this can't’ be happening, that maybe she is just trapped in a dream as she is dozing off on her booth, waiting for Willam and Danny to call her. But when the Aussie’s hand reaches under the hem of her dress and starts climbing to touch her, she realizes this is really _it._ Her brain goes into a recalculating mode and before she knows it, she has flipped the blonde, pressing her back onto the door of the car, getting in between her toned legs. The amused yelp that escapes from Courtney’s lips rings like music to her ears, so Bianca decides to pull her head out of her ass and start accepting that she had a beautiful girl with her and she is going to make the best of it.

A devilish smile finds her lips and the blonde feels a whole new wave of excitement on the pit of her stomach. As Bianca hovers over her and presses their bodies together, the younger woman can’t avoid but to grin, as plush lips find their way sucking on hers, her chin, her neck, running then with the tip of the tongue towards the skin in between her breasts, sucking at the flesh that gets exposed by the cleavage of her dress.

Just as Bianca’s fingers find the hem of Courtney’s panties, the car comes to a stop and a very flushed driver informs them they had arrived to their destination. Not even trying to fix themselves, both women get out of the car on a hurry, Bianca’s arms around Courtney’s waist, stumbling in between heels and desperate kisses.

 

_

 

Courtney swears they may have teleported to the inside of her apartment, because in the blink of an eye, they are already in her living, tossing shoes to the floor and pulling on the fabric of their clothes, never breaking body contact. The Aussie takes Bianca’s hands and pulls her in a sprint to the bedroom, where they both crash against the mattress. Bianca unzips Courtney as the latter pulls the hem of her dress up and straddles her, the garment pooling over the blonde’s waist.

“Of course you would not be wearing a fucking bra.” Bianca says in between chuckles, eying her perky small breasts, hands already stroking silky skin, thumbs running over hard nipples.

Courtney is about to retort something witty, but her eyes flutter to the back of her skull and she just moans, feeling Bianca’s lips join the party and gently suck on the skin of her left breast, slowly getting to the nipple, playing with it with her teeth. Courtney is digging her fingers on Bianca’s hair, pulling off the headband and yanking at the auburn curls. Bianca’s tongue swirls over the nipple to calm a bit the ache, and then licks it’s way to her other breast. The blonde slides her hand to the base of Bianca’s neck, finding the zipper and fumbling a bit with it. Bianca sits up, helping the other woman to take off her clothes.  Courtney lays on the bed, watching as Bianca strips, and she feels her mouth drool at the sight of that curvaceous body, matching black bra and panties urging her to peel them off. Bianca crawls over her and Courtney runs her fingers from her thighs, to her sides, to finally grasp pillowy breast, squeezing them for good measure.

“Ugh, your boobs look so good! You look so… fuckable.” Courtney says, wrapping her legs to Bianca’s waist and pulling her down, voice an inviting purr.

“I’m not the one that looks like a straight-porn star” Bianca huffs, pulling on Courtney’s lower lip with her teeth.

“It’s not as glamorous as Hollywood, but it pays the rent.” Courtney jokes, bucking her hips and pouting a bit, getting restless and trying to get some friction.

“You are feeling very sassy, I swear you haven’t shut up since we meet.” Bianca said, taking her time and watching her squirm at the lack of attention.

“Maybe you could fuck me and shut me up?”

“Are you completely sure about this?,” Bianca blurts out of the sudden, even though she feels really turned on about all of this, her stupid mind can’t stop feeling like this is taking advantage over this stranger.

“I read this book that said anything that makes us happy isn’t wrong, and right now I feel so happy...” Courtney breaths, voice trembling with desire, her hands on each side of Bianca’s face, her lips feathery touching hers, “are you not feeling happy as well?”

Courtney tries to turn them over, but Bianca sinks her in between the pillows. She hovers for a second and then runs her mouth over the other’s body, barely caressing the skin of her belly, chest, throat, reaching all the way to her lips, without staying too long anywhere. Using one arm as leverage, she reaches down and grabs one of Courtney’s breast in her hands, fondling and pinching a bit the tender skin.  The tips of Courtney’s nails scratch Bianca’s neck and back, leaving furious red marks all over, as she moans and bucks once again, giddy gasps in between at the fire she feels.

Of course Bianca wants this. It’s been too many nights by herself, with nothing else but herself for pleasure. Somewhere along her life she just decided to stop dating and hooking up altogether, maybe a bit too consumed in her job, her dumb friends, and her responsibilities. There was a time in which she would bring home a different girl every night, feeling powerful at how they seem to discover the mere existence of God in each orgasm. It was a physical thing, walls around herself to thick and tall to let it become anything serious. However, it was at least contact with someone else than herself. It was _something_.

And this girl seem to be teaching her that again.

 

_

 

“FUCK!”

Courtney couldn’t stop tossing, bucking her hips harder against Bianca’s face.

The woman was, with any doubt, a _motherfucking expert_ , her tongue swirling around her clit furiously, two fingers pumping inside her on an insane pace, curling every now and then to take her to the edge and keeping her there. At first Courtney thought she might have to do all the job by herself, the woman on her bed somewhat reluctant on how much the blonde wanted her. However,with a bit of convincing everything had changed. A complete new energy had taken over and Jesus Christ or Buddha or _someone_ was to be thanked by the ability of those hands.

Bianca removed her mouth from her clit to suck on the skin around her opening, fingers keeping their pace, the thumb running over the hardened bud with each pump. With her other hand, the brunette kept as steady as possible the other woman’s hips, which thrashed and bucked furiously. Courtney could swear she felt the smirk on B’s face against her skin. And she should be smirking, there were a few people that had fuck Courtney so good on the past few months.

As Courtney felt herself crossing the line of no return, Bianca hummed lowly, and everything became too much, the blonde hitting her climax with a loud scream. Her back arched and her hips elevated a bit, but Bianca hold her in place, licking all of her and flicking her fingers over her clit to carry through her orgasm. Courtney sank back into the pillows, trying to catch her breath. Bianca let go her grip over her hips and crawled back up sucking on every now and then over Courtney’s skin. As they were face to face, she lowered a bit to go for a kiss, but Courtney pushed her over, rolling on top of her.

“Uh, uh. Now you don’t take the lead anymore.”

Bianca was about to protest, but Courtney had slipped her hand in between her thighs and ran her fingers softly from her entrance to her clit, gaining a shudder and a breathy gasp in response. Sitting up on Bianca’s belly, Courtney ran her hand over the other’s breasts, feeling them up and twisting her nipples a bit. She starts grinding Bianca, slowly at first, an arrhythmic pace taking over her hips, as both bodies try to gain more friction. Courtney bended her torso lower, both hands tangling over Bianca’s thick hair, mouth just millimeters apart of plush lips, hot breath being shared. The older woman breathed hard, spreading her legs wide so both bodies could be closer together.

The young woman sped up, thrusts frantic, and lowered her torso a bit more, licking and sucking on Bianca’s right breast. The other woman groaned, her hands running down her body and finding the other one’s ass, kneading at it, pulling her harder as they grinded. Courtney felt herself growing aroused again. The brunette’s body was beyond believe. Curvy and insanely soft, smooth like silk and with a natural smell to vanilla and something else completely delicious. Her breasts were pillowy and supple, bigger than what her hands could completely grasp and their bouncing was hypnotizing. She could feel the wetness of their combined cores, and she wondered what she may taste like.  

She arched a bit and let her blonde hair cascade over Bianca’s face, the fruitish smell of her shampoo lingering in the air. She smiled wickedly at how the other’s lipstick was smeared over her chin, her eye makeup leaving trails down her cheeks, her hair wildly spread over the bed. It was an incredibly sexy look. Her chest went up and down rapidly, arms securely anchored to her body, fingers running from Courtney’s ass to her thighs and back again.  They made eye contact and the desire on Bianca’s eyes was beyond measure.  

“Looks like someone is not that put together anymore, huh?”

“Sh-Shut up.”, breathed Bianca, “who told you to stop?”

The aussie slipped her hand in between them, running softly over the wet folds of Bianca’s core. A low moan escaped the brunette’s lips, and the blonde laughed. Bianca hadn’t been very vocal, but it seems she was starting to let herself crumble.  She kept stroking, applying a bit more pressure, using her hips to set a pace. The moans were growing desperate, Bianca’s head lulling to the back. As she slipped a finger inside, curling it, Bianca moaned loudly, unable to hold herself anymore.

“Alright, now we are talking!”, Courtney smiled, making Bianca let go one of her ass cheeks to give her a middle finger.

 

-

 

Bianca got home at 6am the next day. She had spent the whole night fucking with the gorgeous blonde of the bar. Courtney had felt asleep in between slow kisses on the dawn, and Bianca had taken her opportunity to gather her stuff and flee, only stopping at a Seven-Eleven to wash her face. It was a very douchy move, but really, she was not sure how else to handle the fact that she was in someone else’s apartment, a _less-than-24-hours-acknowledge someone._ It was better for her to take gracefully the walk of shame than having to wake up next to someone that might not want her there.

She opened her apartment, her dogs jumping at her the moment she placed a foot inside her home. Quickly changing into sweats and sneakers, she took the leashes from the back of the door and took ten minutes to walk them around the corner and back. By, six thirty, she was back on her apartment, making a cup of tea and toasting some bread she had on the cup, taking everything to her bed. She slipped inside the covers, nibbling on the toast. Thankfully, she didn’t have work today.

Reaching for her bag over the nightstand, she checked her phone. She got over 20 missed calls and about a hundred messages. Browsing through them, most were from both Willam and Danny asking where she was, letting her know they had gone home with a couple of guys they met on the bar. She also had some voice messages, of them singing along with two unknown voices, then some screaming as to where she was and why wasn’t she answering her phone. Willam had even threatened to call in the police. She knew he was just bluffing. She would call them later, as right now she felt just like taking a nap.

She was about to delete everything when she found a message, from an unknown recipient.

_Txt from C: See you around, sexy. Xoxo, -C._

What the- How the fuck did she got her number?

She took her bag and opened it, sure the blonde had gone through her stuff. After checking, she was sure everything was in place. She opened one of the lateral pockets and found something soft in it. She pulled it out and her mouth fell open.

She was sure that pink thong _wasn’t hers_.


	3. Just because it’s promised doesn’t mean it has to stay that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Text from Willam]: you do realize it takes a lot of effort for him to read phrases of more than three words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is made out completely of chat conversations, cause I'm extra like that. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I know I have left this story hanging for too long, but I'm trying to get my shit togeter and return to regular updates!

 Willam: omg, thats so unsanitary

 Willam: like throw that bag away

 Willam: viking-bury it

 Willam: lets have a minute of silence it was a nice bag

 Danny: EWWWWW, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THOSE?

 Bianca: Really? I tell you guys about a whole sexcape, including a walk of shame and  else and everything that stuck is that she left me her underwear? Really queens?

 Bianca: Oh, and I don’t know Danny, maybe I’m gonna wear them from time to time to feel dirty… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING I’M THROWING THEM AWAY!

 Willam: yes

 Willam: hey dont take it on the kid

 Willam: its just too pornish

 Willam: and so classless

 Willam: its not that common for it to happen on real life

 Willam: you sure it wasnt one of those _fakelesbo_ videos?

 Willam: sounds like it

 Willam: its ok if it was a bean-flicking night fantasy

 Dany: HER PANTIES WERE CLOSE TO A VAGINA

 Danny: GROSS

 Bianca: Yes genius, panties go near vaginas. And fuck you, cunt, you’ve never seen a vagina in your life, how do you know is gross?

 Bianca: And no, Willam, it was NOT a porn I saw. It happened. Yesterday. YESTERDAY

 Willam: you cant blame me for not believing, you havent had sex in ages

 Willam: last time you got laid, god had just created eve and she was cheating on adam with you

 Bianca: Shut up fucking slut! I’m telling you! This was all real and so weird.

 Bianca: This doesn’t happen to me.

 Bianca: At least not anymore.

 Willam: you were a sex icon somewhere around the time I was three

 Willam: thats unsettling

 William: at least she was any good?

 Bianca: I cant lie. She knew what she was doing

 Willam: thats your way of saying she made you cum more than once, thats good

 Willam: someone had to undust the clam

 Willam: so, are you gonna see her again?

 Bianca: Dunno. I do have her number. Or well, she got mine and left hers.

 Bianca: But hell no. It’s crazy. I’m a grown woman. I can’t pull that shit anymore.

 Bianca: Besides, she seems like a lot of trouble.

 Bianca: She is too young

 Bianca: Why is Danny not texting?

 Danny: HELLOOOO, IM HUNG OVER

 Danny: BITCH, LET ME ANSWER

 Danny: DONT CHANGE SUBJECTS

 Danny: YOU WRITE SO FAST

 Danny: I CANT KEEP REWRITING MY SHIT

 Bianca: You do realize it takes longer for you to make excuses than just answering, right?

 Willam: you do realize it takes a lot of effort for him to read phrases of more than three words?

 Bianca: Ughhhhhhh!

 

-

 

Sharon: So grandma was good then? Huh…

 Alaska: Boo! Stop!

 Sharon: I’m just saying I’m impressed she kept up all night… And didn’t die trying.

 Sharon: That her arm didn’t fell off her body, she hadn't lost her teeth down there…

 Sharon: That she remembered what the clit was for...

 Alaska: >:(

 Alaska: Stop being so meaaaannnnnn

 Courtney: She’s just thirty two, Needles. You’ve fuck older.

 Courtney: Plus, experience makes up for age LOL

 Courtney: She did this thing with her tongue…

 Alaska: Venereal disease right away?

 Sharon: So there was no heart attack? Bomer.

 Sharon: And I’ve fuck older so I get the money, twat.

 Alaska: Ignore her, she’s just jealous the other vagitarian was not checking on her.

 Sharon: You should not say that, as you are my girl Lask.

 Alaska: Anyway…

 Courtney: Don’t fight! You are my favorite celesbian couple.

 Courtney: Speaking of which, you guys still have that gig at The Abbey next week?

 Alaska: YAAAAAZZZ MAMMA

 Sharon: You bet it kiddo, Haus of Haunt is gonna rock it.

 Sharon: If Cherri doesn’t bail on us like last time.

 Sharon: I should put a spell on the bitch...

 Alaska: SOOOOOOO..., are you gonna see her again?

 Courtney: Well…

 Alaska: You got her number?

 Courtney: I played a little schtick there, left her a surprise on her phone when she thought I was sleeping

 Courtney: ;)

 Sharon: That’s a bit psychotic.

 Sharon: And I’m the crazy one

 Sharon: Call me when the trial for that restraining order comes out.

 Sharon: That’s gonna be fun </:9  
  


-

 

Willam: well this is all really unbelievable

 Danny: BIANCA CANT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

 Danny: WHO IS GONNA THINK OF THE CHILDREN  
  
Danny: AND I MEAN US

Danny: IM NOT SHARING MY GRANDMA

DANNY: NOT FAIR

Willam: we certainly cant let this happen

 Willam: we do need our free rides home

 DANNY: :(((

 

-

 

Alaska: YOU SLUT!

 Courtney: <3 u too

 Alaska: You really played that bit? I thought you didn’t do that anymore, since last time and you know...

 Alaska: It has been ages. Was she that good of a laid?

 Courtney: It was crazy good. I need someone to keep me pampered.

 Sharon: So you think she is gonna call?

 Sharon: Does she uses a cell phone? Or even knows how they work? She might send a message dove or something?

 Alaska: ¬¬

 Courtney: Drop it with the age thing Sharon.

 Courtney: She is not that old.

 Courtney: I might weigh my options

 Courtney: But something tells this is gonna be interesting one way or another

 

-

 

Danny: I DONT WANT TO SHARE YOU

 Danny: DONT WANNA

 Danny: IM A SAD PUPPY

 Bianca: The fuck?

 Danny: ILL KILL HER

 Danny: DONT MAKE ME DO IT

 Danny: SAD LITTLE BABY

 

-

 

Bianca: Danny understands that it’s not like I’m going to date this girl, right? Like, there is no way. I don’t even remember the whole thing.

 Willam: well you lesbians tend to get serious like frightening soon

 Willam: cant blame him, he doesnt know much about your people

 Bianca: You both are so annoying.

 Willam: you cant say that about your children

 Willam: its rude

 

-

 

Sharon: If she keeps talking about that woman, Imma have to do some voodoo to shut her up.

 Alaska: You know Court loves to brag about hook ups.

 Sharon: Doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it. Or like it. Or stand it for that matter.

 Alaska: I think is hot to hear.

 Sharon: Boo, you are THE hot

 Alaska: <3

 Alaska: Just think she is a little brat talking about her new doll…

 Alaska: It’s weird to think of a kid with a sex doll

 Alaska: It’s like, wrong right?

 Sharon: That’s why I love you babe.

 

-

 

Bianca: … Do I have to repeat myself? I-not-seeing-that-girl-anymore.

 Bianca: Never, ever.

 Bianca: I’ve explain this like a dozen times now.

 Danny: I DONT WANT ANOTHER MOMMY

 Bianca: … And stop calling me that, you are not that young.

 Danny: DONT MAKE ME CRY ANYMORE

-

 

Bianca: Can we drop this subject already?

 Bianca: I promise next time we go out, I’ll keep my dreams and hopes dead and shush any pretty girl away.

 Danny: YOU BETTER

 Danny: AND ERASE THAT NUMBER

 Willam: so, to make up to baby Danny here, remember to schedule next friday out, you promise to take him to that haunted whatever concert

 Bianca: Shhhhhhhh, I was hoping he would forget about that!

 Danny: FIRST THAT GIRL AND NOW YOU WONT TAKE ME TO THE HAUS OF HAUNTED CONCERT

 Danny: WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE

 Bianca: I hate you both.


End file.
